Life and Destruction
by mushimio92
Summary: Xerneas and Yveltal used to be Pokemon of equal power, evenly respected by each other. But as time went on, circumstances changed. Ash and his companions came across their paths on day, and the result of that meeting might be nothing but just a goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting in the past

_Earth is almost complete_

_I am the creator_

_I am Arceus _

_In a world filled with distant different lands, we need protectors; Pokemon that live to make sure balance is kept for decades to come_

_The birds, three to be exact represent energy, fire and ice; in flight._

_Mew, to bring about the continuation of life using your DNA_

_Beast that rule fiery skies and stormy seas; only to rest in the tallest tower or deepest seas _

_Celebi, protector of green_

_Brute strength, three golems rise from dirt, metal and ice; your duty is to protect the most precious. Regigigas is your master and creator of continents sleeps_

_The Eon Duo, brothers and sisters that lives within fogs and mist; appear only when needed_

_Weather mastered in the skies, an equal power lives on ground; Groudon and Kyogre – static and motionless. Your powers are greater than the birds, in light of that; you should never be awakened; Rayquaza will protect you, and be your mediator. _

_Jirachi, a close friend who lives in the skies just like I do. Grant the wishes that you deem worthy. _

_The beings who lives on earth, what can be more important than emotions, willpower and knowledge. Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf, Your powers are the strongest among the rest and I, you shall never reveal yourself until the time comes. _

_Lastly, the creation trio; created from a part of me. One shall start the flow of time, One shall start the designation of space and One controlling antimatter from another world. Remember, you are part of me. Listen to no one beside your creator. _

_Born from the heat, residue of my creation; Heatran – rest beneath the soil_

_Earth is complete_

_I am the creator_

_I am Arceus _

_As I start the earth to spin, life continued by Mew's blood, Beings protected and raised by my creation; I will not forget. _

_Whatever start should have an end. In that case, I shall dictate this duty you. _

_XERNEAS and YVELTAL _

_THE POWER OF LIFE AND THE POWER OF DESTRUCTION_


	2. Chapter 2

Dimensional Space

"Stop hiding!" Bellowed Xerneas, its sharp eyes narrowed when it spotted Yveltal hiding behind a fallen pillar.

Xerneas jumped towards the pillar, filled with disgust. "It is time you die!"

It focused Moonblast in Yveltal direction, Xerneas majestic horns glowed white. Energy absorbed from the Moon.

Yveltal moved back from the pillar, "Stop! I don't want to fight you!"

Xerneas did not reply, there was nothing it would do to remove Yveltal from existence. It had deep resent for Yveltal, dark thoughts that rose from its stomach edging him to carry out its will.

Yveltal flew out of the way quickly, as Moonblast crashed down in its direction. Yveltal felt the energy bounce through dimensional space, shards of Moonblast became lodged in its feathers.

Yveltal flipped over and landed on its back against a pillar, the force of impact pushed the shards deeper into its body. The creature moaned it agony, "Stop it…"

The other Pokemon showed no empathy; in fact it was pleased to see what it had done to its opponent.

"I told you" It whispered, as it landed on another pillar next to Yveltal. It stood straight and tall, its chin pointed upwards as it stared down at its prey. "There is no escape"

Xerneas felt a wave of air followed by thick dark tail sweep towards him; the force sent the dear like Pokemon flying into another direction.

Yveltal felt the last of strength leaving it, the last thing it saw was Xerneas cold and dangerous eyes, those colourful horns glowed white once more.

_Someone help me. _

Somewhere else, a girl bounced up from her sleeping bag. "Wha What…a voice?" She swore that she heard a voice calling for help, and then something cold grabbed her hands. She saw two shadows fighting, somewhere. One of them had fallen, it was hurt…Serena felt its pain, a dull ache riveting from her back.

"Mmh…Serena, you are squeezing me…" it took a while for Serena to realize what she had been doing, next to her was her friend; Bonnie. An adorable, 6 years old girl that she had met a year ago and been her closest buddy since, looking at her with a pout face. Serena's fingers wrapped around Bonnie's arm, they had fallen asleep in this position and a few minutes ago, her dreams caused her to squeeze the arm a little bit too hard.

Serena let go of her arm immediately, "Oh, I am so sorry! Bonnie!" She gave a small grin, but almost immediately her thoughts returned to the two shadows she saw, what were they?

Bonnie tilted her head slight ways, and observed Serena's strange expression "Are you alright?"

Seeing that she was starting to worry the younger girl, Serena finally pulled away from her thoughts. "I am okay!" She smiled. "We better pack up and wake up the boys." Serena decided, she deflated her pillow and folded it, Bonnie followed suit. Soon the girls were all packed.

**It has been a long time since I wrote on fanfiction again. It feels so unnatural, and as most of you can see; my writing skills has de proved. Anyways, I hope to get back on track and start writing good stories again. This new story about pokemon, mainly because of my current addiction to amourshipping which is the relationship between Ash and Serena. Hopefully I can make an impressive story. Reviews please! I will try my best!**


	3. Chapter 3

Where it all began

"Here you go, Chespin." The grass type pokemon jumped in joy, as Bonnie inserted his favourite macaroons into its mouth. Chespin munched, his cheeks moving animatedly. Bonnie squealed in delight "Wahhh, you are so cute when you eat! I want to feed you more and more!" She rubbed its tummy excitedly.

"Uh no, Bonnie; you can't overfeed Chespin." Serena reminded her, as she placed their cutleries on the bench table. She adjusted the fork and spoon straight, before peering in Bonnie direction; the younger girl pouted deeply. Serena closed her eyes and smiled, "You don't want Chespin to get plump, right?"

Bonnie looked away, then at Chespin round tummy. She liked pokemon, and she loved to feed them. But her over feeding did cause some of their pokemon specifically Pikachu, Fokko and Chespin to get rather big and round, to the disdain of Serena, Ash and her brother. "I understand…" Bonnie finally said.

Serena noticed the change in tone; she turned around and looked at Bonnie upset expression. Serena understood what Bonnie was thinking; she walked over to the younger girl and put her arms around the shoulders. "You don't have to think too much, that was just a small accident. Don't blame yourself"

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut, "I know what I should do, but I can't help it… Serena!" Bonnie turned to her left and gazed into Serena's eyes.

"What if I am not ready to have a pokemon?!" Serena did not reply immediately, instead she raised her hands and patted Bonnie on the head.

"I am very sure, you are ready. Don't be too nervous, just remember to calm down and think what is best for your pokemon"

Serena left to get Bonnie a cup of warm milk, on the way to the kettle; she mused to herself.

"_Brother! I am six now, I can be recognized as a junior pokemon trainer." Bonnie exclaimed four nights ago _

"_What if I over feed my pokemon?!" Bonnie squeezed her brother's hands, she looked worried. _

"_What if I can't clean them properly, what if I lose my first battle, what if I can't protect my pokemon well?" Bonnie string of questions during bed time two nights ago. _

"_I think, I am over reacting! What if I over react when I get my pokemon! OH NO! I am not ready!" Bonnie bit her fingernails, feeling uneasy. _

Memories swam into Serena's mind as she poured some milk from the kettle into the bonnie's yellow mug, she added cool water to make the liquid warm. _Bonnie will make a fine trainer even though she was a little too jumpy at times. She proved to be a kind, and dedicated young girl; so I know she will be okay. _

Serena carried the mug to Bonnie, her eyes scanned the distance; she realized that they were no longer the only ones awake.

"Good morning, Serena" said the boy with yellow hair similar to his sister. Clemont, leader of the electric gym in Kalos had grown so much taller in the span of a year. He was still sporting his glasses that gleamed and a heavy bag pack filled with the infamous 'Aipom arm'

Serena gave him a big smile, "Good morning, Clemont"

"Serena! Is that milk for me?" Bonnie jumped up from her seat, startling Chespin who tumbled on the soft grass.

"Ah…" Serena began to back away, and the reason why exploded next to her ears.

"Bonnie! I told you to be more aware about sudden movement like these!"

"I didn't mean for it to happen, and Chespin landed on soft grass so its okay"

"Well, what happened if it is not on grass but something dangerous?"

"Like what?"

"Like… like fire!"

"Aren't you exaggerating a little?"

"I am not exaggerating, besides Chespin could be hurt"

"He is not hurt, look, he is rummaging Serena's macaroon basket!"

"AHHH! Stop eating!"

Serena placed her hands against her face and watch the commotion unravel, both Bonnie and Clemont were trying to pull Chespin away from the basket. She took a deep breathe and peered down into the mug. _I guess this milk is mine. _

She sipped some milk and gazed over at her two friends, who were now lecturing Chespin on eating too much. Serena was not too concerned about their small argument, it happened frequently throughout their journey in kalos region. And, usually most of the bickers end up with

"_Next time I want you to be careful okay?" _

Bonnie and Clemont were walking hand in hand towards Serena's direction, Bonnie looked a little ashamed with herself. Serena grinned, _brother and sister love. _No arguments can last between the two of them.

Serena found herself looking around the camp side; there was one of them still missing.

"Clemont…Where is Ash?" Serena asked when Clemont and Bonnie stopped at her side.

Clemont scratched the sides of his head, "I think he said he was going to train."

"Oh, Okay. Thanks!" Serena grabbed the basket of macaroons and dashed away to the forest. "Bonnie! I drank the milk; there are more in the kettle!"

"Waaat?" Bonnie stomach growled.

Clemont found himself staring in Serena's direction, he smiled a little remembering how happy she was, and how her eyes lit up brightly.

Bonnie poked her brother's sides, "You like her, don't ya!"

Her comments made Clemont blush deeply, "Of course not." He said, looking away to the horizon.

"You better not, because your rival is very strong."

"Huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Aegislash! Use iron head!"

Serena felt the ground tremble; she noticed a tree crashing down just ahead. Fearing for ash's safety, she hurried to that direction.

"Ah, missed the target again." Ash commented. He approached Aegislash side, the pokemon looked thoroughly upset with itself. "Don't worry, let's do it again!" Ash told his pokemon, patting its head gently.

Pikachu, Greninja and Slyveon sat aside, watching on nervously.

"Again! Aegislash, use Iron head on the target!" Ash commanded.

The pokemon growled, its head glowed pale and dived towards the target which was the target.

Large plumes of smoke courtesy of the impact covered the forest; Serena waved the smoke away as she reached the clearing where she last saw the tree fall. "Ash! Are you alright?" Serena shouted as she made her way into the clearing, "Where are you?"

Ash peered into the smoke and saw her approaching him, then at the corner of his eyes he saw something glowing.

"Serena!" he screamed, before dashing to her side with his arms around her waist. Serena felt herself knocked off her feet, right above her an object flew past with such speed that if her head was right there, it would be knocked off unceremoniously.

"Serena, are you okay?" "Pika Pika!" Pikachu dashed towards its trainers' side, electric jolts emitted from the red sacs on its cheeks. Serena opened her eyes slowly, and found ash looking worriedly down at her. "What is going on?" she muttered unsteadily.

"Aegislash…" Ash whispered, as he helped Serena back up to her feet. The smoke began to dissipate, and they saw Ageislash with his head still glowing hovering across the clearing unsteadily. It was about to use another uncontrolled iron head attack.

_This Ageislash is not able to use most of its attack successfully, are you sure you want to keep it? _

"Pika! Pika! Pi!"

"Aegislash, it's okay. Don't worry" Ash said, he moved closer to his pokemon.

Serena shook her head a little, "Ash, wait." Her hands were out stretched but ash had already moved too far away from her.

"It is okay, now. Relax. "Ash spoke to it gently. Serena gritted her teeth when ash was only one foot away from Ageislash but she noticed the hand signal ash was giving her from behind his back. It was telling her not to make any sudden movement.

Finally, Ageislash let out a pained groan and crumbled to the ground. The glow of Iron head attack disappeared; Ash went forward and put his hand on its back. "You have tried your best, have a good rest." He told his pokemon before returning it to the pokeball .

Serena let out a sigh of relieve, she ran towards ash with pikachu. Pikachu climbed onto its trainer's back and perched on his shoulders. It too had an expression that said 'you made us all worry'.

"Ash, that was dangerous…" Serena pouted.

Ash shook his head, "Ageislash isn't dangerous." He looked at Serena and then realized, "Your knees are all scratched up".

Serena peered down, she felt the surface of the wound gently – it was a little stingy, but there was no blood so it should be alright.

"These are just small scratches, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Serena peered at Ash the moment he said those words, his tone was exceedingly gentle; in a way that made her heartbeat slightly faster.

Serena felt weird in her stomach and her reaction to deal with it was to look away, "Yeah, I am okay." She whispered as she turned away from Ash and began to walk away in the opposite direction.

Ash on the other hand, did not seem perplexed by her reactions, "Hey, wait up!"

_Don't you know how I feel… it is so weird that only I am getting these feelings for you… _

Trying my best, but still not there yet. I am actually not very sure where this story will go, hope it will turn out okay.


	5. Chapter 5

A confession

_Don't you know how much you make my heartbeat faster? _

"Serena! Wait up!" Ash called from behind her. Serena did not want to answer; she held her hand to her chest and continued walking.

"Pikaaa Pi!" Pikachu called out, sprinting with ash trying to catch up to Serena.

_Since, the beginning, when we are little. I have had feelings for you. But yet, you had not shown your feelings for me. Maybe, you don't have feelings for me after all. _

Serena skidded to a stop, she heard Ash approach her from behind.

_Now, you are Kalos champion. You have reached your dream, Clemont is going back to his gym to revamp it and make it better. Even Bonnie is moving closer to her dream in becoming a trainer. What about me…? _

Ash scratched the sides of his head; he came to her side and peered at her sideways. "Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"_Who is she?" _

"_This is Serena, one of my friends travelling with me."_

"_I see, friends? Or girlfriend?" _

"_Huh?" _

"_Just…friends" _

Even from the start, no matter who asked about us. I am just a friend to him…

"_Is she something special to you?" _

"_Yeah, my oldest friend."_

"_Anything more?" _

"_She knows how to battle well, so we battled often. I guess we are battle partners" _

I don't know how much I meant to you…

"Ash… I love you…" the words came out without preparation; it was how much she felt all this while, emotions squeezed into three words.

Serena turned to face Ash; she was trembling and shaking inside. She could feel the tears pouring down the side of her cheeks. She clenched her fist tightly, and looked down avoiding eye contact.

Ash stared at her quietly.

A few more silent seconds passed and Serena felt a wave of sadness consume her as though her soul was swept away by an ocean. _He doesn't feel the same way… _

Serena took a deep breathe and shook her head slowly, she swallowed hard and finally look up at Ash who looked visibly shocked as though struck by paralysis.

"It's nothing" Serena finally said, and with much courage and strength. A small smile was forced upon her face.

The sheer sadness that appeared on her face brought Ash back into reality.

"Serena…" he said, although he wasn't sure what to add on besides her name

The two of them shared a mutual gaze; Serena could only force a smile upon her face.

"Shall we go back to camp?" Serena asked, in a small awkward voice.

Back at camp

Bonnie and Clemont were waiting for their companions patiently; Bonnie yawned and peered towards the forest opening where she last saw Serena. Clemont on the other hand, was cleaning the Aipom arm diligently.

"Serena is really taking her own time…" Bonnie commented and rubbed her eyes hard.

Clemont squeezed large amounts of metal polish on the rag cloth he was holding; his eyes gaze up towards the opening then back at the Aipom Arm for a second before continuing to rub the rusted parts of the metal arm.

"Maybe she spent too long, chatting with Ash." He replied, the strength he used increased the moment he finished speaking

Bonnie smirked, "Brother, you don't look good when you are jealous…"

Clemont dropped the Aipom Arm in shock; it rolled a couple of feet after landing on the ground. He began to blush deeply, "I am not jealous!" He hissed obviously irritated by Bonnie's teasing.

"Hahaha! You are!" Bonnie laughed gleefully; she poked her brother's sides causing him to fall to the ground as well.

"Why you littttleeee…" Clemont propped himself up, ready to launch at his little sister when he felt a breeze passing by his shoulders.

Clemont turned his head sideways only to see a familiar figure walking fast towards the girl's tent. "Hey, Serena!" he greeted her, but the latter did not reply. The figure opened the tent quickly, and zipped it up tight when she was inside.

Bonnie and Clemont stared after her, both purely surprised.

"Pi Pika…" said Pikachu, it dove into Bonnie's arms. Which surprised Bonnie; she had never seen Pikachu acted like this before.

"Ash…" Clemont whispered when he saw his friend walking towards them. "What happened to…" but he did not manage to finish his sentence as Ash just walked past him silently.

"Brother…" Bonnie said, she carried Pikachu in her arms and stuck close to her brother. "They are behaving scary…"

Clemont nodded, he was worried for Serena… he had never seen her like this before and Ash was just not himself…

"Bonnie, go and talk to Serena…"

Inside the tent

Serena slumped herself into her pillow, and buried her face deep. The tears that fell from her eyes were hot and her eyes were in pain. She tried to muffle her sobs but it was not working, feeling desperate, she stuffed her handkerchief into her mouth.

_It hurts, here… all these time, it was only me… _

_Stupid feelings… _

Serena pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes tightly, ignoring the tears that were still dying to escape the rims of her eyes.

"Serena…" Bonnie stepped into the tent, calling her name. The young girl sat next to the lump, and stared at it.

She poked the lump, "Serena, you are going to suffocate inside the blanket…"

"I won't…" Serena replied quietly.

Bonnie pouted, "Come on; tell me what is wrong…" She rocked the lump left and right, left and right playfully.

Serena knew she can't ignore Bonnie, because it was Bonnie… And Serena trusted her…

"I…told him…my feelings…"

"What did he say?"

Serena did not respond to Bonnie question, she couldn't as though everything was jammed in her throat dying to stay there.

The rocking stopped, all of the sudden Serena felt cold breeze blowing her legs. And another person was climbing under the blanket with her.

"Bonnie! What are you doing?"

Serena felt the young girl pressed up against her chest, and felt her arms around her. "Just thought… you will need a comforting pillow" she said quietly. "Don't worry… I won't tell…"

_How silly, a younger girl comforting an older girl… Who is the mature one here…_

Serena felt her soul drain away, her sobs got louder and the sadness she felt came pouring out in tears and cries. _It hurts so much…It hurts to love someone and end up knowing; that the feelings are all one sided…_

Outside the tent

"What happened out there?" Clemont asked Ash nervously.

Ash washed his face with a wet towel quietly; his silence was killing Clemont as he was not used to this out of character behaviour.

"Can you please tell me, what went on between you and Serena?"

Ash nodded his head after a long while… "Serena…told me that she…loved… me…" his words were shaking, he himself felt uneasy speaking of 'love'.

To Ash's surprise, Clemont gave him a big smile and thumbs up. "Finally…She said it?"

Number one, Ash was shocked that Clemont was smiling. Number 2, he could not believe the tone Clemont used 'Finally_, she said it?' _

"You knew?" Ash felt his stomach drop, how much does Clemont and Bonnie knew.

Clemont rubbed his temple nervously, "Well, I thought It was obvious enough. Since the start of our journey, didn't you realize how much she took a liking to you…?"

_Didn't you…?'_

"I did not know about her feelings…" Ash finally said, Clemont felt droplets of sweat slide down the back of his neck.

"Er…Erm… Well, now you know… What did you say to her?"

Ash peered to the girl's tent, then back to how Serena looked like after she told him her true feelings. "I…didn't say anything…"

"How Come?" Clemont exclaimed loudly, frightening Ash at the same time.

"Because…I don't know…"

"What love is…"


	6. Chapter 6

First Kill

_Where am I? _

The pokemon stirred, it raised its head groggily and peered into its surroundings.

_It is not dimensional space; the air is thinner here… _

The sky was dark, only tiny flickering stars above glowing through the forest leaves.

_I can't move, my body is weak_

Another small creature approached the pokemon, it was so small; only the size of its smallest talon

_Who are you? _

The small creature came closer and closer, showing interest in the larger pokemon

_Don't come… _

Its tiny wet pink nose sniffed the pokemon, it showed no fear just curiosity.

_I feel hungry…not those type of hungry just a desire raging throughout my gut. Something terrifying…_

The creature froze; it stared at the pokemon and did not dare to move. It started to move away slowly.

_I shouldn't!_

_But I am so hungry. _

_Don't do it!_

The large creature put its head closer to the small creature as if in a trance and nudged it – leaving its head against it for a second. Dark orange pulse emitted from the creature and it moved as though like water flowed into Yveltal's body. The last of pulse was absorbed; the creature slumped to the ground immediately, unmoving and stiff.

_Not again… _

Yveltal felt its strength returning to it gradually, it was just enough to sustain it for the moment. It looked at the lifeless body of the creature that was alive and curious just moments ago. Yveltal trembled uncontrollably "I did not mean it…please forgive me… I did not have a choice…" it muttered endlessly, as it lay next to the creature feeling pained and immense sorrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back at camp, Ash and Clemont had ice cream in their tent while Serena and Bonnie had their dinner on the bench table outside.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to make ice cream…" Ash commented, Clemont came up with a fake laugh. He put down his ice cream spoon. "Well, it's not me."

Ash peered sideways then back into his cup, _strawberry ice cream. Only Serena was fond of Strawberries, forcing them to munch down strawberry flavoured food during their journey. _"Serena made this?" he asked quietly before setting his cup down next to him.

Clemont noticed a sense of discomfort; he had never seen Ash looked so uncomfortable especially when Serena's name was mentioned. _The 'love' issue is really disturbing you huh…? _

Ash laid back into his pillow, and turned to one side away from Clemont. He could hear Clemont's thoughts, mainly because he had said it out loud without knowing. His friend was right; the issue of 'love' was messing with his mind. _He had not seen this coming; Serena was his best friend and the oldest friend he knew since young. They were close and shared topics together; she was a kind and understanding girl… He did like her…_

_But Love? _

_What is love? _

Clemont just stared; he heard Bonnie making a ruckus outside and Serena who seemed to be chasing her around the camp. _He was sure Serena was not coping too well… he had seen it before, her sadness and forcing herself to smile so that she won't worry Ash or Bonnie and himself. However he wasn't as clueless as Ash was… _

"Love is simple…" Clemont looked away when he said it, he heard Ash stir behind him.

"It is like love for Pikachu but more."

Clemont looked back at Ash still puzzled face.

"How do you show your love to Pikachu?"

"I feed him." Ash said

"Anymore?"

"I wash him." Ash put out his fingers as though he was counting down a list

"Uh Huh…"

"Battle and train with him."

"Yeah…that counts… what else? Especially, when Pikachu was in trouble…what did you do..?"

Ash stared at him, for a moment he was quiet.

"_Pikachu! I'm here buddy!" _

"_Don't worry! I'm coming!" _

"If Pikachu was in trouble, I will protect him!"

Clemont gave Ash a big thumb up, and grinned widely. "There, you figured it out!"

_When you love someone, you will want to protect that person …_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile

"Deden denne!" Bonnie jumped around the bench table, and crawled around the ground; impersonating Dendenne sounds as she performed. Her pokemon Dedenne clapped happily on Serena's lap.

"Ta Daa!" Bonnie shrieked happily and finished her act, she stood proudly on the bench and smiled at Serena

"That is so similar!" Serena held her stomach and giggled, she patted Dedenne on the head "Don't you think so?" Dedenne screeched shrilly and nodded its small head; it squeezed itself out from Serena's lap and jumped onto Bonnie's head.

Bonnie was filled with glee; she hopped over to Serena and shook her hand gently. "Come on! Let's play with the other pokemon!"

_I don't know, I am still feeling too messed up inside… Bonnie, I need some time alone… _

_HELP ME…_

Serena turned around, towards the forest where she swore the voice she heard before came from…

_Help me please…_

"Ah, there isn't water in the kettle anymore. I will be right back. Okay…?" Serena pulled her hands away from Bonnie's grasp slowly, her actions surprised Bonnie. _After all, Serena never pulled away from her before._ Serena did not look at Bonnie; her gaze was towards the forest.

_That voice is calling me, I need to go there_

Bonnie retrieved Dedenne from her head, and hugged the little pokemon. With some trepidation, she nodded "Okay…"

Serena felt a little sorry, _just a little?_ She wanted to hug her and certainly wanted to play and smile fully again…but it is not going to happen yet, not tonight. This will be the first and last time, she will hurt Bonnie's feelings.

_The voice is as empty as the emotions I am feeling right now._

_Its calling me_

"I will see you soon, stay right here…" Serena said to her and patted her head before getting the kettle that was nearby. "If…" she glanced at the boys tent, _Ash wouldn't worry about her… _"Tell Clemont I went to get some water okay?"

"Kay…" the younger girl had tears in her eyes, she did not like the feeling Serena was giving her. A_s though she was leaving her for a long time…even when it seemed not to be the case… _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Serena picked up the torchlight before having one last glance at Bonnie over her shoulder. "Don't worry!"

With a kettle in one hand and her illuminating source in another, Serena walked into the forest, entranced by the voice.

_I am here, help me please…_

"I don't like this…" Bonnie whispered to herself as she stood at the edge of the forest. She looked at Dedenne, "What should I do…?"

_A while ago, Ash and Clemont was captured by Team Flare; a notorious and evil organization that injures and captures pokemon for their own personal gain. _

_Serena and Bonnie had sneaked into their ship _during take-off.

"_Stay right here, and hide if anyone is coming!" Serena told her before leaving with her pokemon Braxien to find their captured companions. Bonnie hid under some cardboard boxes with Dedenne and Chespin._

_The result of that incident was Serena losing consciousness when a Team Flare executive knocked her out with his bare fist. Ash and Clemont was so furious, they had a double battle with the executives and won. _

_But Serena was hurt…_

_Bonnie sat next to her in the hospital, if she was not the youngest and the easiest liability then Serena wouldn't have been hurt. She blamed herself so much…_

"_I am so glad…that you are okay, Bonnie…" Serena said, the moment she opened her eyes and saw Bonnie._

In present day

"Brother!" Bonnie and Dedenne raced to the boy's tent, tears fell from the rims of her eyes "Its Serena! She went into the forest on her own!"

Ash and Clemont who were still chatting about 'that' issue, jumped up from their places. Ash felt his heart pumping very fast, the rest of them was riveting from what Bonnie is yelled out.

"Why did she go in there?" Clemont asked his shaking, visibly upset little sister.

Bonnie hugged herself tightly, "She said she was getting some water…BUT but…the feeling she gave me…is bad!" Feeling utterly lost and scared, she slumped into Clemont's chest weakly.

"It is… like… that time…but worst…" Bonnie whispered her words breaking apart slowly; the air that entered her throat was suffocating.


End file.
